The True Love Story
by LemonDrops334
Summary: What if Darkstalker listened to Clearsight? What was their future together? Here it is! This is very clean, It is NOT inappropriate I promise.


**I'm back! Thank you all for being awesome!** **I don't write romantic things often, so this is the only one of mine you will probably see.** **Sorry if there is alot of grammar mistakes, the newest update of FanFiction took off my keyboard corrector, and I have very big fingers!**

What if Darkstalker listened to Clearsight? How would everything play out? This is from the inspiration of Darkstalker's Duet by Gretchen Ratke(look up Music Mommy on Youtube, also available on Spotify under Gretchen Ratke)

"Darkstalker...The futures...they get darker and darker..." Clearsight turned away from him to her scrolls.

"Clearsight." he took her talons, "I promise I will take care of you."

She pulled away with tears in her eyes, "No. You will betray me."

His talons brushed her warm neck, "Don't do this. Please..."

Again she pulled away, leaving his talons out on empty air.

"I understand. Goodbye, Clearsight." Darkstalker said with much pain, leaving.

He flew towards his cave, hearing the yelling.

"I WEAR THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Foeslayer yelled.

 _No..._ Darkstalker raced to his mother, who was stepping out of the house.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Darkstalker came to his mother.

"Leaving." she growled and flew off. The earring was gone from her ear.

 _Too bad I wasn't out with my friends. Thanks a lot Clearsight_. he growled in his mind. He offered a picnic to show them the dreamvisitors, but she said no.

 _Wait..._ _the earring!!_ He looked around for his mother, who was already gone.

Another scream was heard, coming from the house. _Whiteout!_ he looked around, grabbing a beetle.

 _I.. need...to...save...mother..._ he focused, almost unable to think because of the noise. He would comfort Whiteout later, he had to save mother before it was to late.

 _Look Darkstalker...See those futures! The future isn't gonna be bright_. Clearsight's voice echoed through His head as he pulled out the hidden scroll.

 _Enchant this beetle to pick up Foeslayer's earring, fly faster than a dragon, and attach to Foeslayer. Then return to normal._

His talons never fumbled, and as though on cue, the beetle shot from his talons, leaving a black blur.

He jumped to Whiteout, cradling her head as he stared at his father, "What have you done? If it weren't for me, mother would die."

"What are you talking about moon-eyes? It's not my fault she flew off!" He growled at him, "Where did the earring go? Did you use your Animus power again?"

"Yes. I saved her life. When she comes back, I will tell you what that timeline of future held. It _did_ hold a horrendous death for you." Darkstalker raised his head defiantly.

"The s-sands... shifting... the stars are coming out to play..." Whiteout murmered.

Line

Fathom sat on his bed, Indigo sharpening a knife on the floor.

"Why do you think Clearsight didn't wanna come? Its her hatching day... She's become meaner and meaner..." He asked Indigo before he could stop himself.

"I don't know, but that other animus is dangerous-" she was cut off by a scream.

"Come on! That sounded like Clearsight!" Fathom jumped up.

"No. We are supposed to keep you from danger, not bring you towards it." Indigo stood up.

"Well, you are supposed to protect me, but, please Indigo. I need to help my friends." Fathom pleaded.

Indigo growled after a flicker of sympathy, "Fine."

They flew out, following the scream.

line

Clearsight wiped away her tears. She did it. This would fix the future. She looked into Darkstalker's betrayal, and all of it was after Foeslayer's disappearance.

She knew, Fathom would find Whiteout's scream, Foeslayer would come home, there would be years of joy.

She would come to him, and they would be happy. If all went well, that is. There was the slim chance he could turn- _No._ she stopped herself. _Don't let the darkness win._ She sat, waiting in the library. Waiting for her love to come to her.

line

"Mother!" Whiteout bounded to Foeslayer.

"What did you do?" Foeslayer looked at Darkstalker.

Darkstalker relayed his message of what would happen, and the only reason he was here was because of Clearsight. **(I didn't want to write it all out again, and you all should know what happened)**

After everyone settled, Darkstalker flew to his beloved. He knew she did this on purpose. She loved him, and had to hurt him to save her future.

He looked down the path he used to favor. _Why was it so dark without me realizing_?

He could see the bright future of his dragonets. _This is where I am meant to be._

Line

She saw him coming, and rose to meet him, "Darkstalker!"

They embraced in the air, then Darkstalker led her to the ground, "Will you go on a picnic with me?"

"Yes you goofball!" she smiled at him. This was her Darkstalker, the one that would keep her life happy and beautiful. _The one that is safe to love._

Darkstalker took her to a beautiful corner in the woods. He set out a blanket, and put the basket he was carrying down.

Indigo and Fathom were there, Darkstalker wanted them to be here.

He has shown them the dreamvisitors, and Fathom was upset, but through a heart to heart and a talk about the scroll, he was...better.

Indigo said something about fishing, and Fathom and her left.

Clearsight sat next to her beloved, their tails intertwined, their hearts one.

They watched the sunrise, no words needed. Clearsight didn't look to the future. She knew her future was here, with her soulmate.

Darkstalker looked down at her, "I have a feeling something shifted in the timelines."

She nestled closer to him, leaning into his broad neck, "Yes, it changed from night to day. You made this future."

 _Many happy romantic dates later..._ Clearsight sat on her porch, waiting for Darkstalker. Fathom and Indigo disappeared, but judging by the futures, they were happy and together.

Darkstalker swooped in from above and nuzzled her, "Hello Love of My Life!"

"Why are we going to an actual resurant tonight?" Clearsight asked as she nuzzled him back.

He gasped mockingly, "It's been two years since we met, and _I_ think thats worth celebrating!"

Clearsight smiled as she remembered that first day. Full of worry, angst, and so many negative emotions. But then she saw him. All of the memories made her want to plant herself here and never leave.

Darkstalker had that mischevious grin he had whenever he was planning something. She began to follow the strings of future when he tapped her, "No, no looking. I know that face. Come on, we are gonna miss the reservation."

They hopped into the sky, enjoying the beautiful night.

They landed on the beautiful landing place of the _Palace_. It was a beautiful, romantic place to eat, so unlike the now smug Darkstalker.

"What are you gonna get?" Darkstalker stared over at Clearsight over the menu.

"Probably the lamb with the sweet bread." Clearsight admitted.

" _I'm_ getting the roasted cow deluxe." he stated matter-of-factly.

The dinner was nice, conversation normal, and at the end of the meal, Darkstalker smiled at her.

"What?" she looked at him.

"I've been thinking..." he stepped down and got on one knee and offered a ring, "Clearsight, my beloved soulmate, will you marry me forevermore, and become a family?"

 **(I don't think they propose like we do, but it's cute! Don't deny it!)**

Clearsight gasped, "Yes! Yes!"

They embraced, and she nuzzled against his neck.

 **There might be another chapter if you guys like this! (smily face)**


End file.
